Cursed Sakura
by RosaPeach
Summary: While a mission of Team 7, was Sakura hit by a strange jutsu. She is slowly changing into something.   Can she face the others like this? And will she ever turn normal again? Sasusaku   Summary sucks, I know...


Team 7 was on a mision, while that mision someone hit Sakura with some strange jutsu.

Then the enemy escaped, and they asked if Sakura was OK, she just nodded

They set up a camp, took turns who would watch the camp and slept for the rest of the night.

_**-The next day-**_

When Sakura woke up she notice something strange.

She felt that she was touching the bushes, but her legs and arms didn't touched the bushes.

When she stood up and looked behind she saw a tail.

She ran into forest silently so no one would wake up.

Again she felt something touching bushes, but again she didn't touch it.

She looked behind her again and saw the same tail ,that she ran away from, touching the bushes.

Then it hit her. It was her tail! Her eyes were wide now, how could she have a tail?

She heard something '**SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!**'

She cursed under her breath and ran further in the forest, so no one could see her.

When she heard no one of her team she took a breath, and rest a little against the tree.

Her feet hurted a bit but she didn't stop thinking about the tail she got.

She stand up again and thought 'Well it could be worse'

Then she felt her nails hit the ground. She looked down and saw that her shoes were destroyed by her animal looking toenails.

she took off her shoes and threw them away in the bushes

she whispered softly to herself 'What's wrong with me...?' She felt some tears appearing in her eyes, but she rubbed them away as fast as they appeared.

_**-few hours later**-_

Her team still didn't find her and Sakura was walking farther again.

Her whole body was itching and scratched herself, with her long animal looking fingernails that she had right now, without looking

She didn't know why her body itched, so looked at her arms and legs.

Again her were her eyes wide, because her arms and legs were getting hairy.

She wanted to find to a small river or lake, to see her reflection.

So she went to search.

_**-with the others-**_

'Where could she be!' screamed Naruto 'Do you think I know, dobe..'

'Shut it teme! We must find her!' Sasuke was getting angry

'Do you think Im not worried about her dobe! Sakura wouldn't get away if she hadn't a reason!'

'Wow...I didn't know you were that worried teme...' an evil smile came across Naruto's face

'Do you **LIKE** Sakura..?' 'Of course dobe, why wouldn't I?' 'No I meant LIKE as LOVE'

A blush appeared on Sasuke's face and Naruto grinned evil 'Ah! I see!' He stood up and sang(screamed) 'HE LIKES HER! HE LIKES HER! I KNEW IT!'

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just blushed like crazy at the moment. His "Cool" disappeared

_**-With Sakura-**_

Sakura finally found a lake and walked slowly towards the lake.

When she was at the edge, she didn't stare in the water yet.

She sat down and bowed her face slowly, with eyes closed to the water.

She opened her eyes and she was shocked by seeying her face.

Her eyes were green, she had fur al over her body which was caramel brown, her pink hair was longer, she had tiger stripes and she had sharp teeth.

When she looked at her hands and feet, she saw that the looked more animal-shaped (so they looked like claws).

She thought she looked horrible and that she couldn't live a normal live ever again.

So she started to cry.

While she was crying the enemy, who escaped that last night, came closer to Sakura.

She was holding rope in her hand and whispered in Sakura's ears 'You look beter like this'

Before Sakura could get away the enemy tied her with the rope.

'Let go of me! grrr!' Then Sakura realized that she growled like an animal

The enemy (a woman) 'Ah, you're making progress my dear pet'

'Pet...?' Sakura was getting confused

'Yes, you're my new pet.' Then Sakura screamed(growled) 'Why would I be your pet! grrr!'

'Because I made you like this' said the woman. Sakura thought in terror 'That jutsu...That's the reason why I'm like this! I should have known'

'Who are you anyway! grr!' 'For now is that's secret, my dear pet'

The woman stroked Sakura's cheek, surprisingly started Sakura to purr 'Why purrrr... Am I purrrr...purring purrr...'

The woman smiled evilly at Sakura 'That are your instincts, my dear pet'

'**MY WHAT! GRR!**' 'Your instincts my dear pet. Should I explain you what happens when someone like you get hit with this jutsu?

'Grrr! Yes please! grr' when Sakura finished her sentence she thought 'Damn it! I growl even more than a few minutes ago!'

The woman began to explain 'Well..When I hit a person, it takes some hours before the first small change begin, which is usually a tail or ears if they have them..'

'**GRR!** Just get to the facts! **GRRR**' 'Hey' said the woman while she stroked Sakura's cheek again, and again started Sakura to purr 'Calm down my dear pet..there is no need to get mad'

The woman stopped to stroke Sakura's cheek and continued 'OK, let's go on...After the small change, the person starts to change more, which are bigger change'

The woman paused for a few seconds 'When the outside changes are done, the person's behaviour is changing, like growling and purring'

'Grrr! Is that it? grrrr' asked Sakura. The woman laughed in response and answered 'No, no, no...not yet, my dear pet' 'Grrr There is more? grr...'

'Yes, my dear pet, there is more, should I continue...?' Sakura growled annoyed but said 'Yes...grrr'

'OK my dear pet' she stroked Sakura's cheek again 'purrr... Please...purrr..Stop!' She stopped to stroke again 'Fine...The behaviour will change, so is your way in thinking.'

she paused again 'For an example, you will hunt' 'grrr...Hunt? grr...' 'Hunt as in hunt your food' 'Grr! Food hunt? Grrrr!' 'Yes, my dear pet. You'll eat other animals raw. Some examples are rabbits, deers...'

'**STOP! GRRRRRR!**' Tears flowed 'Don't cry, my dear pet, you get used to it...' '**NO** I won't!** GRRR!**' 'If I may, I continue the rest...'

'So you'll hunt, and also you will attack as defense, not only to defense yourself but also me'

Sakura had still tears flowing, but asked 'grrr...That's it, right? grrr...' 'Almost, just one thing' 'Grr...And what would grr that be! Grrrr!' The woman grinned

'You will lose your ability to talk.' '**WHAT! GRRRRRRR!**' Sakura kicked the woman and started to growl very loud and made intense moves'

The woman hit Sakura with another rope 'Bad pet! That was VERY bad!' A very loud scream/ growl was heard in the forest

_**-with the others-**_

They heard a loud scream what almost was like a growl

'**WHAT WAS THAT!**' 'How should I know, dobe! But there is one way to find out, go to the place where the scream was'

-With Sakura and the woman-

Sakura curled up in pain and shivered. The woman got closer and in response Sakura started to growl at her. But woman didn't care though, she just started to stroke her cheek and Sakura purred again.

This time was her tail wiggling enthusiastic. even though Sakura didn't want it. Then Sakura's eyes looked at something else, a mouse.

Sakura's hunting instincts were starting. Even though Sakura was tied up and woman hold and watch her the whole time, she ran like a tiger to get to mouse in her semi-paws.

Sakura succeeded and got the mouse and was about to eat. Then she tried to stop her instinct 'Grrrr...No I don't want to do this...grrrr...But grrr I want to grrr eat grrrrr it grrrr!'

Then she just ate it, because a part of her wanted it.

Sakura's eyes went wide because she realised what she had done. The woman clapped at Sakura's action 'Well done! Well done my dear pet..Soon will you only purr, growl and If you can, the only sentence that you will say is "I will obey my master grrr!", nice of me, right?'

The woman came closer to Sakura again 'Before you can't talk anymore...tell me your name, my dear pet' 'I grrr won't grrrrr tell grrr you grrrr'

'I order you to tell me your name!' surprisingly Sakura told her her name 'Sakura...grrr...Sakura grrr Haruno grrr...'

'Sakura...' she grinned evilly ' Sakura grrr Haruno..?' In a angry response 'No! Grrr it's Sakura grr Haruno! No grrr wait! Grr! My second grrr Name grrr is Haruno! grrrr'

'OK Sakura Haruno, my dear pet...we're going to my place to train you as my pet' '**NO!** grrrr'

'Sakura-chan!' Sakura turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke. she shrieked and huddled together.

'Sakura..?' she heard Sasuke say '**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!**'screamed Naruto, the woman laughed 'I hit her with one of my jutsu techniques yesterday. Remember, when I fought you'

'So that's what that jutsu does!' screamed Naruto 'I'll get you for that!' he screamed while launch a attack at her.

Then she screamed 'Sakura...I order you to help me' Sakura fought the order but '**GRRRRR!**' Instead of attacking Naruto she attacked the woman.

'Wrong choose my pet' She hit Sakura with that rope again, but this time the rope was loaded with electricity chakra. Sakura screamed very much.

Before Sakura got hit again, got Sasuke Sakura away from there. He placed her carefully behind a tree and untied her. 'Are you OK?' I felt that tears were flowing again. Sasuke hugged her

'Shhh...Sakura...It will be alright...Tsunade will find a way to cure you...' 'Sas...uke...kun..purrr...' And immediately blushed Sakura. She felt embarrassed. Sasuke saw that and grinned 'It's OK Sakura, I understand'

Then he stood up and helped Naruto with the fight

_**-Few hours later-**_

Sasuke and Naruto defeated the woman and they got over to Sakura.

'Hey! Sakura-chan! We defeated her!' Told Naruto. Sakura looked at them and then stared to ground

'What's wrong Sakura-chan?' Then said Sasuke 'Leave her...we go back Kohana and let Tsunade cure her'

When Sasuke got Sakura on his back she whispered in a weak and sad tone 'Please..purrr...don't let anyone in the village see me like this...purr...'

Sasuke looked at Naruto 'What is it, teme?' 'Could you get a dark cloak out of my bag?' 'What for?' 'To hide Sakura, so the people won't stare at her' Naruto raised his hands 'OK I get it!'

_**-A Few hours later-**_

They reached the village, it was already dark outside and Naruto and Sasuke ran to the Hokage office.

When they got there putted Sasuke Sakura down and dragged her in bridal-style.

Naruto just opened the door and Tsunade screamed immediately '**WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK FIRST!**'

'Gomen Granny, but you have to cure Sakura-chan!' 'What happened' Asked Tsunade. Sasuke putted Sakura down and whispered 'put off the cloak...'

Sakura did what Sasuke told her and Tsunade 'What in the name-! A transformation jutsu! It's a small curse but still'

'Can you cure her...?' asked Sasuke 'Of course it will take a while and maybe hurts...a lot'

Sakura shivered at this and hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and whispered 'Don't worry...' and gave a small kiss on her nose and Sakura blushed and purred softly

'OK, you two **GET OUT NOW!**' Screamed Tsunade and the boys ran out of the office.

_**-few hours, 6 o'clock in the morning-**_

Naruto was asleep on the floor, but Sasuke stayed awake. He wanted to be sure that Sakura would be OK.

Suddenly opened the door and Tsunade dragged Sasuke inside. 'What the-' 'Would watch her for a minute?' 'Is she stil-' ' Yes, the jutsu is harder to cure than usually.' 'But why must I watch her?' asked Sasuke when he raised an eyebrow.

'Well, I want some breakfast before I go any further...' 'Wha-' 'Thanks Uchiha, I knew I could count on you' 'But you didn't-' The door closed, and Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, who was still semi-animal. When he was by her side, he stroked her cheek and he heard that Sakura purred.

Her eyes slowly opened 'Am I...still...purrr...Nevermind...' 'You maybe changed into a semi-animal, but that doesn't mean your feelings and personality changed' 'Sas...uke...kun purr...' Sakura blushed again because she purred at Sasuke again. Sasuke started stroked her cheek again and Sakura blushed and purred even more. 'Sas...uke...purrr...kun ... purrr...Stop...purr...please...purr...' Sasuke raised an eyebrow 'I'm not going to hurt you, Sakura...like that woman did'

'I know...purrr...It's just...' 'The animal thing is bothering you..' ' Yeah purr...' 'Sakura, I don't care if your an animal or human..' Sakura's went wide at this 'W-what..?'

' 'I don't care if your an animal, cause you'll always be Sakura. The Sakura who we all like...The Sakura I like...' 'Sasuke-kun...purrrrrr...' 'Sakura...I-I..' he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath.

'I love you Sakura...' 'You...Love me...? purrr...' Tears were starting to appear and when fully appeared, were the tears flowing. She started to sob uncontrollable. That was moment when Sasuke hugged her.

'Please don't cry...' 'Sas...uke...kun...' she sobbed. Then Sasuke kissed her on the mouth. It was like two minutes and then the door opened and they saw Tsunade. 'I told you the watch, not to kiss her...'

Tsunade shook her head 'Nevermind...But get out because I have to cure her' Sasuke gave Sakura a small kiss 'See you when your done' and that was when he walked out.

_**-Again a few hours later-**_

Tsunade walked out her office and Sasuke asked immediately 'Is she OK?' 'Yes she OK and cured.'

Naruto woke finally up 'Huh? Did I missed somethings?' 'Yes, Sakura is cured' Naruto stood up and ran into the office and Sasuke followed.

Naruto ran to Sakura '**SAKURA-CHAN!** YOUR BACK TO NORMAL AGAIN!' he went to hug her but Sasuke was suddenly at Sakura's side to protect her. 'Back off, dobe!'

'What! Why should I?' 'Because she is my girlfriend' Sakura blushed at this, she was never called 'girlfriend', because she never had a boyfriend.

'WHAT! Since when!' 'A few hours ago' 'How's that possible?' 'Tsunade wanted me to watch her.'

Naruto was flipping out for about an hour, but that was understandable. Sakura was normal again and was very happy, because she was/is Sasuke's girlfriend.

_**END**_


End file.
